To Love Thine Enemy
by Demiya
Summary: Lust. Power. Drama. Angst. Tight pants. Chapter 4 up!
1. Default Chapter

To Love Thy Enemy --- ° Taken °  
By Miasma  
  
Hermione Granger stared out the window; the panes current condition reflected her face, splattered with tears instead of rainwater. Such pain had been traveling through her heart these past few days...Ron had been murdered by one of Voldemort's fiends. Harry was among the missing. War plagued the land around Hogwarts, which had become many innocent's refuge. Hermione slammed her fist on the solid oak desk before her, it wasn't fair. Ron had died...she had loved Ron, with all of her heart. There were not enough tears in the entire universe to express her grief. An overwhelming sense of pain and despair flooded her mind as her most cherished memory came back to her...  
  
- Two pools of emerald green gazed at her, strands of vivid red hair marring the perfect image.   
  
"Hermione...you know I've always cared for you, I-I just couldn't find a way to tell you, so I guess I just won't speak..." with that Ron caressed her chin softly and tilted it upward, pressing his lips to hers. -  
  
The blinding pain made Hermione lean on the desk for support, how would she ever get over this heartache? It was impossible. Suddenly, she wanted to hurt herself, to end it all. Picking up her wand she thought of the possibilities. Soon, the lithe wood became slippery in her grasp, beads of sweat being the apparent reason. With a choked sob, Hermione let the wand fall to the ground, and she crumpled to the floor.  
  
"Why?! Why did you take them away from me?! I hate you! I'll kill you with my bare hands! I WILL!" Hermione shrieked, stabbing her fists at the sky.   
  
Suddenly, the floor creaked, as if someone was there with her, but that wasn't possible...was it? Hermione whirled around, tears still fleeing down her face. Her eyes widened in shock-there, garbed in a black robe with the sign of Voldemort stood a man. His honey hued tresses dangled freely in his face, icy blue eyes catching hers. An unpleasant smile played on his lips.  
  
"Well hello, Hermione, nice to see you...what has you so upset? Could it be that our cherished Ronnykins is gone?" Draco sneered, advancing on her.   
  
Hermione gasped, "Malfoy! Get away from me! How can you be such a bastard?!" she shrieked, Draco pointed his wand at her.  
  
"It runs in the family, I guess," he replied, smirking, "and now, my dearest old friend, I think it would be a good idea if you took a nap." With that he muttered a sleeping curse and Hermione slumped over...everything went: black.   
  
-/-   
  
Hermione awoke to the sound of water pattering on the windowpanes. Her eyes darted about the room, ' Where am I? ' she thought, looking down at the black satin sheets in which she lay. The bed was massive, with black velvet curtains draped around it. Hermione swiveled around to face the headboard, it towered above her...and on it was carved the Malfoy crest. Hermione nearly screamed. ' What the hell is going on here?! ' she thought, scrambling out of the bed. Hermione drew back the curtain on one side of the bed and placed one foot on the floor, which was difficult because the bed was so high up off the ground. She nearly fell, grasped the bedpost just in time she managed to stand herself up. A searing pain ran through her left thigh and she realized her mistake, she'd left one half of herself up there, and because she had misjudged the height her left leg had suffered.   
  
"Ouch!" she winced, sliding her left leg down to the floor with extra care, "damn you Malfoys, always have to have the biggest furniture do you?" Hermione began exploring the room; it was, like the bed, massive. It was about half the size of the dining hall at Hogwarts...and Hermione guessed this was just a guest room. She grimaced to think what Draco's room might look like. The furniture that resided in this room was all overly elegant and huge, a plush armchair with a back at least a head taller than Hermione's 5' 4''. Hermione hobbled over to the dresser, it towered above her. The top had two peaks that looked oddly like devil's horns. Hermione stifled a snicker, these people really thought they were something. The whole room was either black or red, velvet, satin or silk.   
  
Suddenly, the silver doorknob turned, without a squeak for warning, and a highly polished black leather shoe appeared in the doorway...  
  
AN: Tehehe, sorry for the cliffie, me couldn't resist. Anyways read and review, please lemme know what you think!  
°Mia° 


	2. °The Shield of Hate°

To Love Thine Enemy --- ° The shield of Hate °  
By °Miasma°  
  
AN: Note : within the story acts as italics. ' is the beginning of a thought.   
  
Hermione's breath nearly stilled, her heart thumping like a sledgehammer within a metal case. The door continued to open, and a shaft of light emerged from the gloom. Draco Malfoy ambled into the room, his sharp eyes glancing around the room. He smirked as he caught sight of Hermione.   
  
"What're you doing out of bed, Hermione?" he asked, mockery apparent in his tone, "not too hard for you I hope?"  
  
Hermione glared at him, "No, more like too tall," she retorted, realizing how stupid that sounded once it came from her lips, but then again, it was true.  
  
Draco arched an eyebrow, "Too tall? There's one complaint I wasn't expecting..."  
  
Hermione grumbled, choosing not to answer, "Why the hell am I here?"  
  
Draco smirked and stepped closer, "Because the master needs your little Potter to be on our side, otherwise, we could be seriously handicapped. Potter did indeed grow up to become a good little wizard. The only way we could get him to stay with us was by threatening to kill you. After little Ronnyikins's death, Harry couldn't bare the thought of losing you as well."   
  
Hermione lunged at him, forgetting her injury, her left leg collapsed under the extra weight and she lay sprawled on the floor. "I meant what I said about your damn bed, it's too tall..." she whispered, gasping for breath ' What a stupid thing to say! ' she scolded herself mentally.   
  
Draco blinked and then regained his cool attitude, "What the hell did you do to yourself?" he picked her up easily and sat her down on the bed, rather gently. Hermione glanced up into his eyes, for a moment she thought she saw a flicker of kindness...pity? To Hermione's distaste, Draco didn't pull away, instead he whispered, "Damaging yourself on our furniture now, eh Granger? Keep yourself out of trouble, the windows are sealed with magic as well as steal bars, the door has a magic lock, and I am the only keeper of the key." they shared eye contact for a few moments before Hermione turned away.  
  
"You're suck a twisted bastard!" she whispered furiously, "where is Harry?!"   
  
Draco rolled his eyes, "I'm hurt, Hermione I really am. Don't you worry about Harry, just behave and I'll make sure he stays alive..."  
  
Hermione glared at him, "Behave?!"  
  
Draco nodded, "Stay in bed like a good little invalid and I'll bring you some interesting magic books to read, I doubt Potter would want you to tear a muscle."   
  
Hermione growled as Draco patted her on the head and strolled out, locking the door behind him. Hot tears of humiliation rolled down Hermione's cheeks, this was all just too much. Her stomach ached, not just because of the lack of food, but because of the fact that she missed Ron and Harry so much. "Ron..." Hermione groaned, leaning over one side of the bed, her body rejected all she had left in her and rolled back over, falling asleep...  
  
-/-  
  
Hermione blinked, someone was humming next to her ear. She sat up quickly and glanced around, a small elf girl stood staring at her with wide sapphire eyes.   
  
"Er-'ello m'lady, my name's Anna, 'een 'old to keep charge of your room, you 'ad a bit 'f an accident I see," she said, motioning to Hermione's previous night's dinner. Hermione moaned and turned over.  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger, Malfoy kidnapped me from Hogwarts to keep Harry in check. What are you doing here, may I ask?" Hermione questioned, growing more furious with Malfoy with each word.  
  
"Oh-I'm a servant, the dark 'ord 'prisoned my people, so he 'old some of us off, me to the 'alfoy's, " Anna explained, "you don't mean...'arry Potter? Do you miss?"   
  
Hermione rolled over to look at her and nodded, "He's my best friend...Malfoy's got him, I hate Malfoy!"  
  
Anna's eyes widened, "Oh my, we're in for it then, if 'arry Potter's been 'aptured, what 'ope is there for the rest of us?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "There's plenty of hope Anna! You just come and talk to me some times all right? Make an excuse, like I threw up again or something. We need to find a way out of this place. In the mean time I will "be a good little invalid" and get those magic books Malfoy promised, though I hate to take them from him."   
  
Anna sighed, " That Draco is something else, cruel he is, wicked gleam in 'is eye, but...he seems to like you well 'nough, miss,"   
  
Hermione blinked, "Draco? Like me? We've been enemies all throughout Hogwarts and he recently killed my boyfriend, Ron, or at least he had some part in it. I'll never forgive him."   
  
Anna nodded in agreement, "He's a regular 'astard that one. Watch it miss; speak careful to him, otherwise he might get nasty on you. Better to play it safe, for you and an' Harry both."   
  
Hermione smiled grimly at Anna, "You're right...by the way, did they, perchance, tell you to bring me anything to eat? I just spit up the contents of my stomach. I don't mean to be a bother."  
  
Anna grinned, "Course they did miss! Though you are a prisoner, they seem to be out doing themselves with the food, makes me 'ungry just lookin' at it!" Anna scurried over carrying an overloaded tray.   
  
"Come and eat with me Anna, we're going to be friends, right?" Hermione said, patting a place beside her on the bed.   
  
Anna's face blanched, "But what if Draco was to come in and see us miss?"   
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "If he does I'll say I wanted you to wait until I was done eating to clear it away, he can't blame you."  
  
"Thank you miss!" Anna exclaimed biting into a honey-glazed bun. Hermione only ate a few crumbs here and there; she didn't have much of an appetite these days. Anna wolfed down most of the food by herself. "Oh-oh know, I'm sorry miss, there's still a roll if you'd like it!"   
  
Hermione shook her head, "Go on and eat it Anna, I'm fine,"  
  
Anna chuckled, "I stuffed my face, I'll leave it 'ere for you then, miss?"   
  
Hermione nodded and lay back down on her bed. ' I wonder what time it is? ' she thought, glancing around the room, finding a large grandfather clock in one corner she saw that it was 4 pm in the afternoon, of which day she wasn't certain. Hermione shifted, the thigh was beginning to bother her again. She'd have to ask Draco for a healing potion, even if it killed her to do it, because otherwise it seemed this leg would heal wrong.   
  
The sterling doorknob turned again, and in strode Draco. "Greetings, oh one-legged creature, how're you doing? Have you been good?"  
  
Hermione snorted, "I've stayed in bed if that is what you mean, but I did throw up all over the rug, an elf girl cleaned it up."  
  
Draco grimaced, "I needed to know that, anyway, I brought you some books I thought you'd like to study. I also thought I'd heal up your leg, seeing as it's all mangled, gees, I don't know how you could go that much damage to a leg with a bed of all things." He touched his wand to Hermione's left thigh and immediately the constant throbbing ceased.  
  
"Thank you..." Hermione grumbled, accepting three well-worn books.  
  
"I think I'll take this," Draco smirked, grabbing the honey glazed bun and stuffing it in his mouth. Hermione threw the tray at him. He ducked and it just missed him. "You missed, Granger,"   
  
"They're from our libraries, well, see you later, do rest up, Harry is worried." Draco sneered, turning and heading out the door.  
  
"He's so-odd" Hermione stated, staring blankly after him. Hermione glanced down at the books Draco had given her, 'Magical Studies of The Dark Arts', 'Biblical Magic' and 'How to Obtain Magic from Others'. Hermione rolled her eyes, how like the Malfoys, to have all books about black magic and such. Hermione read the back cover of 'Biblical Magic'; it seemed the only book vaguely interesting.   
  
Honestly people have been hoodwinked for years, poor muggles don't know what hit them. They feel intrigued to give themselves up to a higher power. It's time that this stopped and we all learned the truth about the bible. No! That was a fire set by the malicious Joseph of.... 


	3. °The Shield of Hate° Part II

To Love Thine Enemy --- °The Shield of Hate° Part II  
By °Mia°  
  
  
  
Hermione blinked, it was interesting, but rather disturbing as well. People based their beliefs on a bit of magic? Hermione's eyes ran through the pages with ease. Of course she'd known about this before, but this book included a few interesting spells...like making a toga from thin air. Hermione continued to explore the book late into the night; it was rather creepy in the room with only a dim lamp to illuminate the pages. The door creaked open...Hermione snapped to attention, seeing Draco's head poke through.  
  
"Still awake are you? Well...I thought I'd give you a little proof that Harry is alive, so you don't do anything stupid. This is the globe of Hades, my father and I use it to keep track of Potter, well, it's not the original one. I duplicated it with a spell, impressed Granger?" He asked, smirking as he showed her a glowing red globe in his palm.   
  
Hermione frowned, something odd was going on here, she was beginning to find Draco attractive. His slender muscular body...his pallid face, those gorgeous blue eyes...Hermione shook her head to clear it. This wasn't healthy. "Not really, and you could try not smirking, it gets old, fast."   
  
Draco glared at her, "Heh, you could stop frowning and glaring at me."  
  
Hermione gaped, "You're the one who dragged :me: here, not the other way around!"   
  
Draco rolled his eyes, "Oh, get over it! What did you expect? I need you here for Harry's sake. You might've been killed otherwise, you should be grateful to me. You're so goddamned clueless Hermione! All of those years!" he flushed and turned away, "I hid behind my hate..."  
  
Hermione blinked, "What are you talking about Malfoy?" she demanded.  
  
Draco glared at her, "How can someone as brillant as you be so blind to the obvious?" he hissed, "I used hate as my shield against you." He plopped the Globe of Hades down on the bed next to her and stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.   
  
Hermione was confused, with a shrug she peered down into the Globe of Hades. She let out a choked sob, there was Harry, looking downcast, shoulders slumped under a black cloak. The lens of this glasses were covered in soot, his hair was dirty and stiff with blood, a nasty wound on his forehead was bleeding. His arms were chained together, his wand was nowhere to be seen. While watching Harry she thought she heard him whisper something, she pressed her ear to the globe...  
  
"Hermione..."  
  
Hermione reeled back, tears streaming from her eyes, this was too hard...it hurt :so: much.   
  
AN: Okies, a friend let me know that it should be To Love Thine Enemy, thus the name change ^^;; so please forgive me. I hope you're enjoying this, as I've said before, your comments are greatly appreciated, whether they be just praise or helpful criticism.   
°Mia° 


	4. °Conflict°

To Love Thine Enemy ---> ° Conflict ° By Miasma 

AN: Okies...I'm gonna do the next two chapters in Draco's POV (including this one), cause quite frankly, who wants to stay in a dank room with Hermione all day? I'm not sure if I am going to switch it back to Hermione or maybe Harry after these next two. Tell me what you think -_~ **Note: There is also a specific reference to one part in the real Harry Potter books (Book 3, pg 293) which is in the part where Draco is reminiscing about Hermione. Thus that part really belongs to J.K Rowling, though I changed it a bit. **

°Mia° 

Draco's hands shook as he locked the heavy oak door in which held Hermione captive. What a fool he had been! To even give Hermione the slightest idea of his feelings! He stormed down the hallway and yanked open his door. Rummaging through his desk drawer, he found the real Globe of Hades, he had taken it from the watching room a few hours before. 

"Hermione..." he whispered the command, suddenly the crimson mist within the orb swirled away Harry to reveal Hermione. She was crying. Draco cursed; he didn't like seeing her upset. "Please Hermione...don't cry, I beg of you!" he whispered furiously, wishing he could somehow transfer his feelings to her through the globe. Draco stuffed the globe back into his drawer and slammed it shut. 

"Dammit, what am I gonna do? Some broad I've been mooning over for the past four years won't gimme the time of day, no she would rather die than kiss me, I bet." Draco muttered, his fists clenched, "then who can blame her? I killed Ron myself, though I'll never let her get wind of that." Draco recalled the moment he began to like Hermione, in well, that way. Draco had been insulting Hagrid because he had been crying over losing that Hippogriff... 

_ Hermione's hand moved as quickly a snake, dealing him a powerful blow to the cheek. He staggered backwards with the force. "Don't you _dare_ call Hagrid pathetic, you foul-you evil-" Hermione yelled, pulling out her wand. Draco stepped back and retreated with Crabbe and Goyle._

He remembered feeling a tingling sensation on his cheek, he gazed back at Hermione, in her own way...she was so beautiful. He realized he loved for her fiery temper, her charming irrational moments. Draco touched his cheek where Hermione had slapped him all those years ago. His stomach flip-flopped as his sleeve slid down his lean arm to reveal-the dark mark. He winced in pain as the memories flooded into his mind. Draco staggered back onto his bed, "Ow" he muttered, rolling his sleeve back up. 

_A hideous grin formed on Voldemort's ghastly face. "Come forth Draco..." he ordered. His father by his side, Draco walked up to the alter, head bowed. The alter was made of black marble, the stand which held it had disturbingly life-like snakes carve into the marble. Draco's stomach lurched. Voldemort mistook Draco's discomfort for fear of himself. "No need to be afraid, if Lucius has raised you as he has promised. Now roll up your sleeve boy, and receive the dark mark. The badge of honor for all those not foolish enough to fight destiny." _

Draco's head still throbbed with agony. An evil mark burned deep within his flesh, never to be removed, even if he wished to. Draco bit his lip until it bled, he had enjoyed killing all of those innocents...but a part of him felt like stabbing himself through the heart for what he had done. Draco buried his face into the pillow on his bed and bitter tears of hate and love ran down his face. He could not stop them, nor control them to any extent. There was a knock on his door. 

"Draco?" his father called, "what the hell did you do with that globe, I swear I'll break your neck myself if you don't tell me where you have it!" 

Draco wiped his tears away, he took a quick look in the mirror, his cheeks were red from crying. He pointed his wand at his face and said, "Appercio Normius." Taking another glance he saw that his tear tracks were gone and his eyes were no longer filled with tears. He looked proper. 

"Draco! What're you doing in there boy?! I'm gonna whoop your sorry..." Lucius began, but when Draco pulled open the door he stopped and simply shoved him aside, "where'd you put it Draco...I swear..." 

"I have it right here, I was just curious." Draco cut him off, grabbing the globe from his desk drawer and handing it over to his father. Lucius glared darkly at him. 

"If I ever catch you looking at this again without a damned good reason you are going to get it! Do you understand?" Lucius demanded, closing in on Draco. Draco nodded mutely. "Just to make sure we're clear..." Lucius's fist pulled back and then flew into Draco's jaw in one fluid movement. Draco winced and stumbled back, he was bleeding from the hit. "Take care of that, and remember..." Lucius sneered, walking out and closing the door behind him. 

"Bloody hell! That hurt, that son of a bitch!" Draco whispered, his jaw was broken, no doubt about it. It hurt like hell just to whisper. Draco took up his wand again and pointed to his jaw, "Fracturo repairo." A tickling sensation filled his jaw as it healed, leaving an ugly bruise. Draco growled, he felt like shit. He needed to cheer up..."I think I'll go torture Potter..." he decided, out loud. He pocketed his wand and strode out of his room, towards the dungeons where Harry was being held... 

~§~

Draco smirked as he strolled into the grubby cell. There sat Potter. He was dirty as hell. Soot covered nearly every inch of him now, his wrists bound with thick iron chains. He was skeletal and weak. 

"Well hello there Potter, came for a visit, hope you don't mind," Draco taunted, "nice place ya got here." 

Harry's face jerked up to meet his gaze. "What do you want Malfoy?" 

"Oh nothing, can't I come visit my dear old schoolmate, Potter?" he sneered. 

Harry glared at him, emerald eyes locking onto his steel gray ones. "No. You son of a-" 

"Now, you wouldn't want Hermione to suffer for your tongue, now would you?" Draco drawled, his smirk returning. 

Harry slumped, "No ho-how is she doing?" 

"She's doing just fine, in fact, she's already reading three books I promised her. Little book worm. I gave her something to see you with, proof that you're alive. You know that git actually hurt herself cause our beds are too tall for her?" Draco ridiculed. 

Harry snarled, "She's not a git! Never speak that way about Hermione, she's my best friend and I'll never let you harm her!" 

Draco smiled slyly, "Ah...Harry. I have tasted her rosy lips, felt her satiny flesh with my hands. Her breasts are rather-" 

"HOW DARE YOU MALFOY! I'll _kill you!_" Harry shouted, jumping up and straining against his bonds. Draco's eyes widened with surprise and he stepped back a pace. 

"Heh. Moron, I'll have Hermione whenever I want her, I'll take her innocence if you don't behave yourself, then again, how do you know I haven't already?" Draco whispered fiercely before turning on his heel and walking out, "remember now, behave or else...the rose shall lose it's nectar." 

AN: Note the Pg-13 rating comes into effect now, hope you enjoyed it! 


	5. °Love and Hate°

**

To Love Thine Enemy   
°Love and Hate°

**

AN: Warning, some offensive language. Okies . . . second chapter in Draco's POV. Hope you like it! Please lemme know what you think!   
- °Mia° 

Draco jogged up to his room. _Man . . ._ he thought, _taunting Potter felt so good._ He flopped down on the bed, slipping his arms under his head. "I gotta do that more often," he whispered, grinning evilly. 

"Draco! Time for dinner!" called a familiar voice. 

Sighing, Draco sat up. "Coming mother!" He stood up and straightened out his shirt and trousers, then gripped the doorknob and opened the door, stepping outside. He took a deep breath. _Act calm . . . don't let father bother you. . . ._ he told himself, starting down the stairs. 

Narcissa spared him a brief glance. "Hello dear, take a seat by your father." 

With a weary nod, Draco lowered himself onto the plush velvet seat of his chair. His footsteps echoed in the massive dining room, and with only himself, his mother, and his father seated at one end, the sturdy oak table reminded him of the Titanic—ridiculously large. 

"You didn't steal anything else from me in the past two hours, did you Draco?" his father asked dryly, arching a thin blonde eyebrow. 

Draco gazed blankly at him. "No father, nothing else looked interesting enough." 

"Quite the sophisticated little wizard, aren't we?" said Lucius softly. 

"Lucius! Draco! Please, can't we have a nice dinner like civilized people?" There was an irritable edge to Narcissa's voice. 

Lucius, to Draco's great amusement, gave a quiet huff and glared around as if searching for someone to snap at. "You baby that child far too much." 

"Child!" Draco glowered at his father. 

"You are an immature, unintelligent little puppy!" barked Lucius. 

An evil thought entered Draco's mind. "Child?" he repeated, pushing his chair back to stand up. "I'm more mature than you think . . . puberty's over, but I've still got raging hormones . . . gosh, Dad, don't you think Harry Potter's ass is sexy?" 

Lucius sprang out of his own chair, his pale face flaming. "You—you can't be a . . . one of those dirty homosexuals!" he snarled, grabbing his wand. "I'll straighten you out, boy." 

Narcissa started to open her mouth, but sighed and closed it after a second look at Lucius's face. 

"_Crucio!_" hissed Lucius, and Draco's body exploded in agony. A shrill squeak managed to escape before he firmly clenched his teeth, knees buckling in the process so that he fell to the floor at his father's feet. The pain continued to worsen, throbbing in every nerve he possessed, before abruptly vanishing. 

Surprised, Draco looked up to see Narcissa glaring at her husband with his wand clutched tightly in her hand. "If this," she began in a trembling voice, "is your idea of a civilized supper, I should _hate_ to see a rowdy one! I repeat: no curses at the dinner table! And go to your room, Draco!" 

_I didn't faint,_ Draco thought. _Though I did fall at his feet. . . ._

"You've gotten stronger," Lucius commented. "Good boy." 

Draco growled at him and strode out of the room, knocking a chair over as he went. He bounded up the stairs, running, to his surprise, right to Hermione's door. With trembling hands he unlocked the door, cursing it in three languages when it failed to cooperate, and stumbled in. His limbs were still weak from the curse; he found he could barely stand. Hermione simply stared at him, her eyes red from crying. 

"What—what is it Malfoy?" she asked, her voice raw. 

Draco stumbled again, grabbing onto the bed for support, "No—nothing, I just wanted to get away from them for a while." 

Hermione raised her eyebrows, "Oh really, well excuse me if I don't jump for joy," she muttered, rolling over. 

Draco shrugged and hobbled over to the armchair, plopping down with a quiet groan. "So . . . how're you doing?" 

"Um . . . wonderful, thanks," she replied, dryly. 

Draco nodded, "Okay . . ." 

Hermione got under the covers. "Right . . ." 

Draco shrugged and tried, "Those books any good?" 

"Well, sort of," she answered, not stirring. 

"Mmmhmm," murmured Draco, watching her curiously. 

"Draco?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Who did you want to get away from?" Hermione's query hung in the air. 

"Mon père. . ." he replied whimsically, twirling his wand in his hand. Hermione turned over and stared at him, particularly at his new battle wounds. Draco chuckled, "I must look like hell," he said, not particularly displeased. 

"Je deteste son père," muttered Hermione. "Want me to take a look at it? I'm quite good with medicinal magics." 

"What _else_ are you good at?" Draco inquired, waggling his eyebrows. 

Silently, Hermione picked up a book and hurled it at him. 

"Ouch," he said. "That's not very good medicinal magic." 

Snorting to herself, Hermione slid carefully out of bed, wincing as her feet hit the ground after a long drop. "Freud would have something to say about you Malfoys and beds," she murmured, padding over to examine his injuries. 

Draco did not pull away. Her touch . . . so warm. He let his head hit the back of the chair and enjoyed her gentle, sensitive touch on his injured ankle. Such relaxation. Draco let his eyelids droop, and without noticing he nodded off. 

. . . -l- . . .

Draco opened his eyes. He still felt warm and comfortable. Grinning, he wiggled his toes and looked down. Hermione had apparently laid a blanket over him; currently she was staring up at the ceiling. "Hermione . . . thanks." 

Hermione jumped, startled, "Oh—uh, it was nothing." 

Draco tried to sit up, wincing as he managed a half straightened position. "Well it is something, and I appreciate it." 

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Oh, so you're going to be polite now, are you?" 

Draco rolled his eyes. "Sure, why not." He found himself holding back a laugh. "You're such a goody-goody, Granger. Aren't you ever rude to people?" 

Hermione grumbled. "Of course, just not all the time, like you," she retorted. 

Draco smirked, "Riiight. You just tell yourself that. I _am_ polite, at least to the deserving few." 

"Hmph, and who do you consider worthy? You-Know-Who?" Hermione scoffed. 

"Actually, no, I don't think Voldemort deserves much respect. It's just that, well, you're screwed over if you don't give it to him." Draco's eyes darted nervously around the room. "That is . . ." 

Hermione blinked. "You don't respect him?" 

Draco stared down at his shiny leather boots, choosing not to answer. 

Thankfully, Hermione pressed no further on that topic. "So . . . how is Harry doing?" 

Draco looked up. "He's doing pretty well, no need to worry." 

Hermione blinked back tears. "When are you going to let me see him?" 

Draco stared at her. Tears? He hadn't expected _tears_. Tears made him very edgy. _Oh yeah Malfoy, take her and her only friend left in the world and steal him away from her and expect her to be happy . . . wait, why do I care if she's happy?_ Draco nodded. "I, ah, expect that can be arranged in due time. G'night Hermione." 

"Bugger off." Hermione rolled over and stared sulkily at her pillow. 

Draco snorted under his breath and opened the door, letting it click shut as he slid out and turned the key. His skin still tingled where she had touched him, and for a moment he wondered what it would be like to hold her . . . kiss her . . . Draco quickly stopped his train of thought and strode down the hallway, hands surreptiously sliding into his pockets. 

. . . -|- . . .

AN: Okay guys and gals . . . I need to get your opinions on whose POV it should be next time, Hermione or Harry's. Remember that the POV will last for two chapters. I'm kinda leaning towards Hermione myself, but lemme know what you think ;)   
- °Mia° 

Note: I'd like to thank my wonderful beta reader, Sarathiel, for her deeply helpful contributions. 


	6. °Sea of Endless Grey°

To Love Thine Enemy ---> chapter 6   
° Sea of Endless Grey ° 

A/N: By the way, 'je deteste...' means 'I hate...' :) 

  
The chains, which bound his grimy hands together, grated at the little flesh he had left on his wrists as Harry shifted his arms into a more comfortable position. _Damn it, Potter, why'd you let him get to you like that? Now Hermione could be in danger and it's because you're a stupid git. Play it cool with Malfoy and things will be all right._ Suddenly, the solid wall he'd built to keep his emotions at bay broke, unfathomable sorrow and fury filling every vein within his body. _Shit! Stop this nonsense, don't let that arsehole get the best of you again,_ he ordered silently. _He just wants to make you slip and say something that would give him an excuse to abuse Hermione. You can't give him that excuse._ Tightening his bony fists to release his anger for Malfoy, the emaciated young man began to shiver with his rage and the growing lack of heat now that the sun had set. 

Harry's mind began to turn rapidly as his thoughts ran through all possible scenarios of escape. With a sigh, he admitted the prospect of escape was futile. First off, the ugly chains were not the only bonds keeping him there. There were powerful spells placed on every object within the cell (except, perhaps, the metal toilet in the corner). The only way he could get out of there and rescue Hermione was to have his wand in his possession again. Bloody great chance of that happening! he thought bitterly. _I wonder if there's anyway to make Malfoy think I'm on his side..._ Letting his skull rest back on the steel wall behind him, Harry allowed himself to doze off. 

. . . -l-. . . 

A loud rapping noise brought Harry to a conscious state. Snapping his head up to glare at the interloper, Harry groaned in protest. The figure which entered the cell was none other than Malfoy, perfectly composed, as usual. He was clad in black silk trousers and a russet silk shirt, unbuttoned to expose his chest and stomach-Harry swallowed and dragged his eyes away, mentally chastising himself. This was Malfoy, the sick bastard who had brought him here, the one who threatened to harm Hermione. Retaining his grip on reality, Harry stared directly into the serene eyes of his captor, filtering all of his negative thoughts and pain in his glare. 

"Don't give me that look, Potter. Hey, you don't look so good--why don't you behave like a good boy and eat your meals? You'd find things a lot easier to handle," Draco taunted, leaning back against the wall, his gaze bright with smug amusement. 

Harry snorted, "You think I'd take anything from you? You're a bastard, a fucking bastard! You helped kill Ron and you're keeping Hermione captive...why the hell should I trust you enough to eat your food, eh?" 

Draco arched an elegant honey-colored brow. "Feisty, Potter? Well, Granger is getting along all right, you really ought to be more polite with me though, because if you were...maybe we could come to an arrangement. You might get to see Granger if you use your manners..." 

Harry's eyes widened in disbelief; this offer was too good to be true, "You--you mean it?" he gasped, his eyes growing misty with emotion. 

Draco shrugged nonchalantly, "Sure, but you've got to keep yourself alive and--for Granger's sake, take a bath! You smell." 

Harry rolled his eyes, "And how am I supposed to do that, Malfoy? Do you see a tub anywhere around here?" 

Draco smirked and gave a sigh, "Obviously we'll provide you with the proper tools to cleanse yourself. Do as you're told and you may see Granger in a week." 

Harry raised his eyebrows, a puzzled look crossing over his face. "Why the hell are you bothering with visitations, Malfoy? I thought you had no feelings." 

Draco smirked, "Oh, come on, Potter, I need to keep you alive. The only reason you feel you have to keep living is to live for Granger, I know that. I'm not a dolt, so don't take me for one. It's obvious, all I have to do is look into those eyes of yours...did you honestly think you could hide it?" 

Harry drew in his breath sharply. Draco had hit it dead center...he had no other real reason to stay alive. Ron was gone, hope for escaping was meager if there was any, and all other reasons for living had fled him weeks before. He had kept staring at the dull pewter walls, those endless seas of dead steel. Like those walls, Harry had become nearly inhuman--more like a dummy than the promising young man he once was. "Heh--for once your brain is working right, Malfoy. I'd never abandon Hermione. You are a dolt, though." 

A slight smile flickered on Draco's lips. "Don't worry Potter, I don't want to hurt Granger, not really. Damn, you lot really were clueless during the Hogwarts years...weren't you? So blind, so fucking blind! You morons...oh well. Better for you not to know, in the end." With that, he slipped out of the cell, cursing softly under his breath. 

Harry blinked, _What the hell is Malfoy talking about? Hogwarts years...what the hell was there to see? Oh, I don't give a damn._ With a sigh Harry leaned back against the cold barrier, lids closing over his weary eyes once again. But if there was nothing to see, why did Malfoy seem so worked up? _His eyes...they were troubled--almost as if he were in pain. Fuck, what do I care? I hate the son of a bitch!_ All thoughts fleeing his mind, the young wizard let himself get lost in his dreams once again... 


	7. °Reunion°

**To Love Thine Enemy, By °Miasma° ---> ° Reunion °**

AN: IT'S BEEN FOREVER! I'm so, so sorry! Here it is, hasn't been read. [sigh] I hope it's okay. - °Mia° 

The water felt refreshing, like the warm waves of the Mediterranean Sea were lapping at his pallid skin. With a sigh of contentment Harry leaned back into the luxurious tin tub-well seemingly luxurious for a person who hadn't bathed in two weeks. The water was thick with the grime which moments ago had covered Harry. His mind buzzed with activity, today was the day he was to see Hermione, something he had thought he would never do again. A smile brightened his face momentarily as he thought of their times together, traversing the tricky halls of Hogwarts with Ron. Ron-a sharp pain pierced through his heart like a steel tipped arrow, the loss of Ron was nearly unbearable though it had come to pass nearly two months before. A growl escaped through clenched teeth as Harry thought of his friend, the pain he must have endured before his death-they must have tortured him for information. Knowing Ron, he had no doubts that he had not given in to their demands. Ron was a determined, loyal friend. With a weak smile Harry lurched up to his feet, using the flimsy sides for support-bad idea. With a loud clang, the tub overturned, tossing Harry a few feet away, naked and slippery. Cursing loudly, Harry scrambled to his feet, groping around for a towel. A muffled chuckle found it's way to Harry's ears, making his face flush scarlet. "Nice, Potter, very nice-" the voice began, straining with the feat of keeping off laughter that long. Harry quickly covered up his private parts and glared at the blurry form in front of him-he had taken off his glasses for the bath. 

"What are you looking for, eh Malfoy?!" Harry snapped, "damitt, give me a towel already!" 

Harry grumbled as a towel met his face with a resounding smack, "Thanks, bastard." 

Swiftly, Harry tied the towel around his waist. Patting the floor for his glasses, he finally discovered them and shoved them back on his nose. Draco's slender frame came into focus, amusement plain upon his face. "What's so funny? You're the cheap jackarse who can't give me a tub which actually supports one bloody bit of weight!" 

Draco rolled his eyes, "Oh come on, why would I waste money on you?" 

Harry narrowed his eyes and then shook his head, "I wouldn't expect any less from a Malfoy." 

Draco's lips curled into a smirk, his eyes still dancing with amusement, "Time to get dressed Potter, I am providing you with some clothes. Don't want you to look too gross." 

Harry glowered at Draco as a bundle of clothes bounced off his head. "Why thanks, I do hope you didn't rub these in some foul substance . . ." he muttered, pulling on knickers and then trousers on hastily. Harry risked a glance back at Draco; luckily, he'd turned his head during the dressing process. 

"I have more taste than that Potter, those clothes are expensive, worth more than any garment you've owned, I'm sure," Draco taunted, eyeing Harry curiously. 

"What?!" Harry demanded, exasperated. 

"Didn't know such a weakling like you would actually have muscles . . ." Draco commented. 

Harry's jaw dropped, "How much of a freak are you?" 

Draco walked out of the cell, "Very freakish, now let's go, Potter." 

Harry stared at him for a few moments longer before pulling on the shirt and following Draco. Suddenly Draco leaned in and tied a heavy green silk scarf over his eyes. "Hey-what are you doing?!" Harry exclaimed angrily, backing up a few paces. 

Draco chuckled, "Got to use the blindfold, can't have you know where you are, now can we, Potter?" A moment of eerie silence passed, the hot breath of Draco landing on Harry's chin-scarily close to his mouth. 

Harry backed away a few more feet, banging painfully into the metal bars of his former prison. "Ouch." 

"Stop fooling around Potter, let's get going, Hermione is waiting, after all," Draco reasoned, shoving Harry in front of him. 

With a grunt of protest Harry began to walk, his spirits lifting despite the odd sensation of Draco's hands on his shoulder's, steering him. _Soon I'll get to see Hermione-OUCH._ Draco had just 'forgotten' to steer him away from the stonewall he'd just walked into. "Whoops, so sorry about that Potter," Draco's voice chimed, sickly sweet. 

Grumbling, Harry allowed himself to be shoved forward, his body numb to the pain of his toes roughly meeting the floor. _Just keep thinking about Hermione; soon you'll see her smiling face-well maybe not smiling._ But-Harry's thoughts were interrupted as he felt Draco halt and move to his side. A neat click and a swoosh of air told him Draco had opened the door. Suddenly the pressure of a hand pushing him through the doorway sent him sprawling on the floor. 

"Harry! Oh Harry, are you all right?" a deliciously familiar voice called, footsteps sounding as she approached him. In an instant the blindfold was removed, light poured mercilessly into his sensitive eyes. Slender arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him into a warm embrace. "Harry-you're alive!" Something wet began to seep into the shoulder of Draco's precious silk clothing. 

Tears, Hermione is crying. Harry realized, his fingers gently rubbing her back in small circles. "It's okay Hermione, I'm right here, I'm here." 

Blinking, Harry's eyes adjusted to the light in the room. It was enormous. A massive bed that would have fit at least five people width wise and an incredible ten length wise. "A little bias Malfoy? You gave me a dinky cell and you give her a silk covered palace," Harry remarked dryly, trying to elicit some kind of amusement from Hermione. 

Instead he earned himself a combination of a glare and an outraged squeak, "Harry Potter! I don't care about all this, I'd much rather be in that cell with you," Harry got a mouthful of hair as she whirled around to face Draco, "and you! You're keeping him in a cell when you have dozens of extra rooms?!" 

Draco shook his head in dismay, "Granger, do you really think I'd soil one of my good rooms with that twit?" 

Hermione rose her eyebrows, "Then why am I not down in the cell with him?" 

Draco laughed outright, recovering quickly, "My dear Hermione, number one: He's a dangerous wizard. Number two: If you two were together you'd find a way out in a matter of minutes. Number three-nah, let's not go there." 

Hermione's eyes narrowed, "Just what is that supposed to mean?!" 

Rather fond of his life, Draco retreated a few steps to safety, his eyes gleaming evilly, "Why--nothing. Anyways, I'll leave you two alone for a bit--" Dodging the slipper Hermione had launched at his head, Draco slipped out of the door and locked it, "Ugh, I hate that git!" she exclaimed, rather loudly. 

"Aw, Granger, it hurts!" came Draco's muffled response, to which Hermione answered by chucking her other slipper at the door. "Bloody hell, stop tossing heavy objects, woman, you'll break the whole place down." 

With a sniff, Hermione stuck out her tongue at the door and whirled around to face Harry, who was clogging his oncoming fits of laughter with half of Draco's shirt-sleeve. "Harry, how could you find that funny?!" 

Giving up, Harry took his sleeve out of his mouth, the laughter came out in an explosion. Hermione's constant protestations only made him laugh harder, ("Harry it's not funny!"). 

-l- 

Ten minutes later, Harry had managed to stop his bout of laughter and was sitting in the enormous armchair, afraid that if he moved to much, he would sink, never to reappear from it's velvety depths. Hermione sat in front of him, asking him of his living conditions. Which each detail, Hermoine swelled up angrily, imitating Mrs. Weasley remarkable well--Harry winced, Mrs. Weasley. Ron. For several blissful moments, they'd broken away from the situation, ignored it, it had been beautiful--but no more . . . 

Hermione noticed, "Harry, what's wrong, has he hurt you?" 

Harry shook his head slowly, "No--I was just thinking about--" 

"Ron." 

Suddenly, Harry bent down and wrapped his arms around her, she was shaking. "It's okay, Hermione, you can cry, it's all right, to cry. I miss him too." 

AN: Awww, cuteness! ^_^ . Please review, I wanna know whatca think, and I'll try and respond to each review at the bottom, under the dashy line. So, if you dun wanna read my comments to reviewers, then don't read below the dashy line! = ) This time I'm only replying to reviewers for chapter 5 and up, and each new chapter I'll reply to each reviewer. - °Mia° (I hold no credit for the answering reviews right on the fic idea, that's totally Lady Malfoy's. GO READ HER FICS! Lady Malfoy ll) 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

cyanide blue- Dude, thank you for all of the reviews! Thank you so much for the urging of Harry chapters, it works out well ^_^ . As for the writing Draco well, I'm flattered. Hehe, though Sarathiel helps with him, I'm getting better at perfecting his attitude. So, [huggles] and thank you! 

ESHONEY- Hehe, thank you for the incredible cheering section! I'll keep at it ^_~ 

Lady Tskuya- Je deteste is 'I hate' in french, thanks for the review! (Sarathiel took french, and she despised it, so she decided to stick it in, the nerd :P.) 

EC- Thank for the enthused MOREs, I'll try to keep up the chapters :) 

VeelaStar- Why thank you, [bow] hehe, just kidding. I appreciate the compliment, very much so! I shall do my best to keep Draco cute n' mean. And of course you didn't sound like an idiot! 

Mirrors Reflection- Thanks very much for the praise, though I don't really deserve it. I'm gonna do my best to improve the story as far as plot goes . . . ^^;; 

Carolyn- Thanks for all the comments! Looking back at the bed scene, I agree with you, the point was to show what rich bastard's the Malfoys are. I think we went overboard a little bit . . . ^^;; 

THANKS EVERYONE!!! - °Mia° 


End file.
